Chained to You?
by minako233
Summary: Tsukasa and Akira spend a happy Christmas together!


Tokyo Crazy Paradise is created by Yoshiki Nakamura  
This fanfic is by Lara Carter(Dont mind my spelling)  
I wrote this story lisning to Savage Garden's new song "Chained To You"  
Tsukasa:Wow Christmas already! what should I buy everyone??  
Hmm I'll get Asago a neckless Ryuji ,Bun-san and Kamo-san watch's and I know what to get my brother's but what should I get for Akira??  
(she walk's around trying to find some thing with no luck so she head's back to her brother's apartment and sit's down with tea)  
Tsukasa: Why is this so hard ,But I just cant seem to think of any thing, but then how well do I know Akira??  
(the door bell rings and so she get's up to answer it )  
on the other side  
Akira: okay Akira just ask her dont mess up(he's sweating and looking nerves)  
(tsukasa opens the door)  
Tsukasa: oh hi Akira!  
Akira: hi(okay ask her) umm I was wondering.......  
Tsukasa: yes?  
Akira:(okay ask) WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TOOOO THIS PLAY I HAPPENED TO GET TICKETS TO ??????? ITS CHRISTMAS EVE???  
Tsukasa: Sure come in and have some tea (maybe I could get to know him better)  
(later as akira's leaving)  
Akira; so I'll pick you up at 7:00 for dinner  
Tsukasa: what should I wear?  
Akira: formal clothes seeya (he basicly run's down the hall with joy)  
(she said yes!!)  
(Tsukasa is sweat dropping at this sight)  
Tsukasa: hmmmmm...........what am I going to wear?  
(7:00 at Tsukasa's brother's apartment)  
DING DONG~  
taku: come in Akira(he has the father meeting the date look on his face)  
Akira: hi (he's in a tux with roses)  
(they both take seats )  
Taku: soo where are you going ? when are you bringing her home?  
akira: a play and dinner.10:00(he sweating)  
Taku: good (smile)  
(Author's notes: My first date was threw this with my mother and the boy called her first and asked if he could go out with me ,because I was joking at school about if some one did that I would go out with them! oppss me and my big mouth hehehe it freaked my mother out anyway's back to the story)  
Tsukasa: hey Im ready  
(both guy's turn to see tsukasa come out of the room )  
(she is wearing a black dress with long seaves bell shaped and above her knee's with a boat neck and pearl's her bang's are pulled forward but she is not wearing a wig or her protecter)  
Akira: wow you look great!  
Tsukasa: thank's  
Akira: well the show starts at 9:00 we had better get going we still have to eat(he look's at his watch)  
Tsukasa catch's this( darn buying a watch is out)  
Taku and brother's and Kaya: have a great TIME~!  
(after the two leave the phone ring's and kaya pick's it up)  
Kaya: hello ,Oh hi no she isn't yes okay I will bye~(she hang's up the phone)  
Taku: who was that??  
Kaya: oh ryuji he told me to tell Tsukasa she had the night off  
( at dinner)  
After the waiter took their order's):  
Tsukasa: so do you have any hobbies??(yea Im going to get him the best present~)  
Akira: yeah , I like to swim and going out dancing and kareoke I also like to see play's  
Tsukasa:.....(swimming AHHHHHHHHH)  
Akira: are you okay?  
Tuskasa : yes Im fine so tell me about your self?  
Akira: well it's not much my parent left my as a child so I kinda raised my self(Notes: im not sure of this??)  
(after they ate)  
Akira: well let's get going (he go's behind Tsukasa's chair but stop's and sit's back in his chair)  
Akira:oh yes I wanted to give you this (he take's out a box)  
Tsukasa: what is it??  
Akira: open it Merry Chrismas!  
Tsukasa open's the box to reveal a a sliver chain with a grave ring engraved with her name)  
Tsukasa: thank you (she jumps out of her seat and hug's Akira making him turn red)  
Akira: How about we skip the play ive got some thing more fun(he smiles)  
((now its not what your thinking you Hentai people!)  
(ryuji and Asago are in their car when they pass a Kareoke bar with a large glass window and Ryuji see's a girl with happen's to look like Tsukasa with a tall guy  
Ryuji: NAHH (I must miss her )  
Asago: Nah what?  
Ryuji: nothing   
(the car drives by and we are taken back to Tsukasa's apartment at the door later that nightat 10:00)'  
Tsukasa: that Kareoke was fun you did really well (we see Akira dancing and singing (Chained to you by Savage Garden) in her thought box)  
Akira: thanks ,you too(he see's tsukasa running around singing to loud killing peoples ear drum's)  
Tsukasa: I had alot of fun   
Akira : yeah um.... Tsukasa  
Tsukasa: yes?(darn I still need to get him a gift)  
Akira: Thank you , you've given me a great Christmas holiday , Ive always spent it alone(as he lean's in a gives her a kiss and Tsukasa who is blushing turns the knob on the door and open's the door and her brother's and kaya tumble out and turn red and they all burst out laughing at the same time )  
(Lara the author:heheheh hope you liked it .....)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
